


Hungover

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [15]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Zac and Harry are drunk... and Zac can't wait.





	Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt: Drunken Rutting

Zac stumbles through his door with a laugh.  He turns, grabbing at the man who’s standing there.  “Come ‘ere,” he mutters. 

 

Harry smiles as he wraps his arms around Zac’s neck, letting the older man pull him in for a kiss.  It’s not a soft kiss by any means. It really isn’t even all that of a good kiss. It’s actually sloppy considering the kisses they’ve shared in the past. 

 

Zac pulls back enough to reach back and tug his shirt off.  The moment it’s dropped, his mouth is on Harry’s again. Harry slides his hands down Zac’s chest, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans.  Zac bites down on Harry’s lip.

 

“Fuck, I need you.”  Zac takes a step back.  “Now.” He grabs Harry’s shirt and drags him into the living room.

 

Harry simply smirks as he follows.  “You tellin’ me ya don’t want me to suck you?”

 

“Later.”  It’s growled.  Zac turns Harry away from him and pushes him to bend over the side of the couch.  He presses himself against the younger man, letting his eyes close. “Feel that? It’s all for you.”  He reaches down to undo his jeans. “Get your pants down.”

 

Harry stands up straight to do as he’s told.  He glances back at Zac, licking his lips when he sees the man stroking his cock.  “Zac…”

 

“Bend over.”  Zac reaches over to the table, pulling the tube of lube out of the drawer.  He’ll have to remember to thank Harry for putting it there later. He turns back toward Harry, smiling at the sight before him.  Harry’s bent over perfectly for him. He slides a hand over Harry’s ass. “So pretty.”

 

Harry flips his hair back and looks at Zac as best as he can.  “Fuck me, Zac,” he growls.

 

“Mmm… as you wish.”  He pours some of the gel onto his fingers, sliding them over Harry’s entrance.  

 

“Now.”

 

Zac chuckles, coating his cock with the remaining gel.  “So needy.” He lines himself up, pushing into Harry. Even in his drunken state, he makes sure to give Harry a moment to adjust.

 

Harry reaches back, gripping Zac’s thigh.  “Please…”

 

Zac grips Harry’s hips as he starts his movements.  He’s not sure if it’s him or Harry that lets out the moan, but he doesn’t really care.  He loves the way Harry tightens on him with each thrust. It’s even better watching the smaller man’s back arching along with it.

 

“Zac…”  Harry flips his hair back again.  “Oh yes.” He drops forward, wrapping his arms around his head.  “Fuck, so good. Zac…” He fists his own hair, trying not to completely lose himself yet.  What is it about the way Zac fucks him when he’s drunk? He gasps when he feels Zac’s hand reach up, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Yes.”  Harry moans.  “Oh yes.”

 

“You feel so good around me, Baby.  So tight. So fucking perfect.” He moves his hand to Harry’s neck and carefully pulls him up.

 

Harry whimpers at the change in angle.  He reaches back, fisting his hand in Zac’s hair.  He turns his head when he feels Zac’s hand motion for him too, allowing the other man to capture his mouth in another sloppy kiss.  

 

“Come for me,” Zac whispers.  

 

Harry meets Zac’s gaze and that’s all he needs.  He tightens his hand in Zac’s hair as he comes with a moan.  “Fuck…”

 

Zac thrusts into him one last time before he reaches his own release.  He loosens his hand from Harry’s neck, letting the man fall forward once again.

 

* * *

  
  
When Zac wakes up, he’s laying on the couch.  He lets out a groan as he pulls himself to sit up.  He runs a hand through his hair and looks around. Why is he in the living room?

 

“Good morning,” Harry says walking in from the kitchen.

 

Zac flinches at the sound.  “Oh God,” he mutters. “How much did I drink last night?”

 

Harry smiles as he holds out a glass of water.  “More than you have in a while.” 

 

“Did we fight?”

 

Harry frowns at the question.  “No, why?”

 

“I slept on the couch.”  Zac looks up at Harry, squinting through the light from outside.

 

“Oh, that.”  Harry smiles as he moves to sit down beside Zac.  “You couldn’t wait until we got to the bedroom. When we finished, you passed out.  I didn’t feel like attempting to get you to the bedroom. I wasn’t nearly as drunk as you were, but I wasn’t sober enough to carry you.”

 

Zac laughs but immediately regrets it.  “Now I remember why I don’t drink like that.”

 

Harry leans over and kisses Zac’s temple.  “Go shower, I’ll make you breakfast.”

 

“Don’t talk about food.”  He lets Harry pull him to his feet.  “Don’t let me drink like that again.”

 

“If I thought you’d actually listen, I would promise you that.”  He smiles. “Go.”

 

Zac groans as he finally starts moving down the hall.  “I hate you.”

 

“I am aware.”

 

Zac doesn’t hate Harry.  He just hates that Harry never seems to have hangovers the way he does.  Maybe it’s the age difference.


End file.
